


Equilibrium Departed 打破平衡

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e17 Flash Back, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, The filthy wrong time vault sex scene no one asked for, Wall Sex, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「假設我幫你解決你的小小公式。我會得到什麼回報，Mr. Allen？」</p><p>單是聽見Eobard喚出他名字的語氣，似是嘲笑卻又帶著虔誠，Barry就不由自主地顫抖。他坐在地上直直對上男人穿透人心的目光。</p><p>「你想要什麼？」聽見此話Eobard邪惡得意的笑容漸漸加深。</p><p>「一切。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium Departed 打破平衡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equilibrium Departed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449251) by [fastandfrozen (subitodolcediva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subitodolcediva/pseuds/fastandfrozen). 



> 授權：

　　「假設我幫你解決你的小小公式。我會得到什麼回報，Mr. Allen？」

　　單是聽見Eobard喚出他名字的語氣，似是嘲笑卻又帶著虔誠，Barry就不由自主地顫抖。他坐在地上直直對上男人穿透人心的目光。

　　「你想要什麼？」聽見此話Eobard邪惡得意的笑容漸漸加深。

　　「 _一切。_ 」Barry還沒來得及反應，Eobard就一道閃電劃過兩人的距離，雙唇壓上Barry的嘴，殘忍地模仿戀人親吻。那親吻基本上就是牙齒噬咬，Eobard強行將舌頭探進年輕男子嘴中。受到入侵的Barry倒吸一口氣，Eobard乘機一手抓著Barry頸後頭髮，加深了那個吻。縱然粗暴，卻很久沒有人如此充滿佔有慾地親吻他了。結果，Barry發現自己的決心迅速消失得一乾二淨。他回吻，對Eobard抱著的每一絲憤怒與痛苦都激化了他的動作。Barry猛地湊上去，狂暴啃咬男人的嘴唇。Eobard發出嘶聲，貼著Barry的嘴笑了，退了開去。鮮紅的血痕點綴了下唇，讓他的微笑看上去更加危險。

　　「噢，不，Barry，我們會照著我的方式來。你要規矩一點。」Eobard斥責道，聽上去像極了疲憊的父親責備不聽話的孩子。Barry抬頭怒視那個奪去他許多許多的男人，但Eobard無視了他。Eobard快如閃電伸手抓住Barry仍然銬在輪椅上的手臂。他毫不費力，就把Barry的手臂穿透單邊手銬，Barry先前穿著的連帽衫出現於時間穹頂一角。千分之一毫秒後，Barry雙臂都被強行掰到背後戴上手銬。

　　「我不需要你冒出任何英雄念頭呼一聲逃走。」Eobard解釋道。「我想徹徹底底享受這件事。」隨著最後下流一笑，Eobard強迫Barry背躺在地，將他戴著手銬的雙臂扭上頭頂。

　　「你知道嗎，我不得不承認，我一直欣賞你的身材，Barry。」Eobard評價道，一隻手滑進Barry薄薄的T恤，在他平坦的腹部撫慰地揉著圓圈。

　　「纖瘦但強壯，肌肉剛剛好……」Eobard一把抓住Barry的T恤，仿佛當作紙巾一樣輕易撕開，將年輕男子雙膝推上胸膛。

　　「我的意思是，顯然我更強更快亦遠更出色，但你 _這個_ 部份的確妙處無窮。」Eobard隔著牛仔褲在Barry臀部拍了一掌，迅速將它連帶內褲一併脫去。如今一絲不掛，Barry臉頰尷尬得發熱，一聲低低的嗚咽難以抑制溢出唇邊。Eobard拍了拍他的脅腹以作安慰。

　　「我暫時無意對你造成持久傷害，Barry。」Eobard聲音很輕，Barry差點沒聽見他的低語。

　　「唔，至少不是以這種方式。告訴我你想要。」Eobard把掌心放上Barry胸膛貼著他的心臟，Barry感覺得到另一個極速者與神速力的連繫與自己互相摩擦。感覺……不可思議。如果他說他得悉真相前沒對他的導師抱過任何幻想，那就是自欺欺人了。更何況如果他不能變快阻止極速，所有人的生命都會危在旦夕。下定決心，Barry咬著牙迅速點了點頭。

　　「我……我想要。」

　　「我就知道你會這樣說。」Eobard譏笑道，一下嚓嚓的電流閃過他就走了，Barry還沒來得及追問原因。不足兩秒，Eobard就帶著潤滑油和今人不安的笑容回來。他安坐Barry兩腿之間，雙手上下擦過他雙腿數次，從他大腿去到腳踝，然後又滑回上去。Barry從未感覺如此暴露、赤裸，不知何故渴求那個毀了他一生又救了他一命的男人。Eobard彎下身，兩人尚未意識到此刻的彆扭，他就吻了他兩邊大腿內側。

　　「現在我們做到哪裡……」Eobard哼聲道。「啊，我記得了。」Eobard抓住Barry的臀部，掰開他的臀瓣，從他會陰一直去到緊致的後穴舔下一道長長的水痕。Barry不禁驚叫一聲。從未有人對他做過這件事，他難以抑制貓叫似的愉悅嗚咽，響應年長男性熱情的舌頭。Eobard說了些什麼回應Barry的反應，但Barry能夠聽見的只是Eobard舌頭一遍又一遍劃過穴口時，自己怦怦的心跳與分身的跳動。Eobard收緊了抓著他臀部的力度，舌頭推進緊致的環狀肌肉，享受Barry熱烈的尖叫。

　　「噢， _噢_ 太……太棒了。」Barry喘息道，Eobard報復似的更用力捏著他的臀部，強行將舌頭探得更深。擠壓之感無法否認美妙至極，Barry忍不住將臀部挺向細心服侍的男人。突然，擠壓加劇，Eobard在舌頭旁邊加入了一根手指。Barry感覺到自己分泌了一堆腺液，射出來的渴望驟然壓倒了自我控制能力。

　　「求、求你了，Thawne。我想射。」Barry嗚咽道。

　　「真的啊？已經了嗎？誰會想到你這麼……快。」年長男性輕笑。「你想射隨時都可以，Barry，但無論你能不能再『站起來』我都會要了你，我向你保證。」Eobard冷笑，伸手套弄Barry的陰莖，同時推進第二根手指。

　　「啊——啊！噢，天。」Barry尖叫，Eobard擦過他的前列腺。Barry在年長男性修長手指牢牢擠壓下不住扭動。他扭著手腕扯著手銬，徒勞嘗試掩著自己的臉，為轉眼潰不成軍的自己維持僅餘的一點表面隱私。

　　「不，Barry。你的雙手會待在我放的位置。」Eobard沒有遺漏一下節拍道，盯著Barry如今淫蕩分開的雙腿。「我想在你為我射出來時看著你。」Eobard推進第三根手指加入其餘兩根，突然而至的釋放強烈得Barry哭叫出聲。高潮之際Eobard也撫弄著Barry的陰莖，但沒有絲毫鬆懈，手指繼續抽插。

　　「太多了。」Barry喘著氣，不舒服地扭動身體。Eobard翻了翻白眼，但的確因為抗議而收回手指。

　　「好得很。或許我們是時候轉換姿勢了。」眨眼間，Barry就發現自己跪在輪椅腳下。Eobard用神速力脫去自己的衣服，慵懶地靠上椅子，就像國王安坐寶座，沒為自身赤裸感到半分不自在。他指了指Barry，但Barry忙於盯著他一生人見過最大的陰莖。Barry彎身試探舔了舔頂端，獲獎勵了一股腺液。

　　「繼續做下去，Barry，我們沒有一整天。」Eobard低吼道，手放上Barry頸後，敦促他向前。Barry無需第二次獲令。他張開嘴盡力吞下男人的陰莖。做起來有點困難，因為他雙手仍然銬在一起置於大腿上，但欠缺的平衡他以熱情來彌補。

　　「就是這樣，Barry。」Eobard柔聲低語，手指梳過Barry頸後髮絲。Barry舌頭迅速從底部舔上頂端又再滑下，才企圖將Eobard更多陰莖吞進喉嚨。

　　「你真的很擅長做這件事。你為了我表現得就像個乖男孩。」Eobard用甜得發膩的語氣嘲笑道。Barry瞬間記起他是誰，企圖反駁男人嘲諷之語。但是Eobard，當然，快上一步，抓著他頭髮的手指粗暴一扯將他向後拽去。Barry抬頭怒視Eobard，高速震動掙脫對方掌控。Eobard打量了他好一會，雙唇微啟，享受Barry跪在面前的光景，考慮自己有什麼選擇。

　　「我想暫時足夠了。過來，Barry。」Eobard拍了拍大腿，Barry笨拙地拖著腳走過去，戴著手銬的雙手就夾在兩人之間。Eobard皺了皺眉頭，舉起Barry雙臂。Barry無奈只好摟上Eobard的頸，被迫屈辱擺成戀人的親密姿勢。作為報復，Barry利用嶄新位置的優勢磨蹭男人的陰莖。

　　「不要動，該死的。」Eobard咆哮道，在Barry臀部又落下響亮一掌。Barry感覺自己的陰莖更硬了，無法抑制誘發的呻吟。他希望Eobard會過於沉浸操他的慾望而忽略這點。但他當然沒有。

　　「哎，唉。如果我知道這種粗暴對待會讓你如此熱情回應，我早就嘗試了。或許我的Barry也可以在臥室接受我的指導。」Eobard慢條斯理道，仔細用手梳過Barry的頭髮。Barry吼著退開，竭力離得遠遠的。聽著他提起……年輕的自己？單是想想他就既噁心又頭暈，腦海有把小小的聲音催促他勸阻Eobard以此方式改變時間線。

　　「我發誓你哪怕只是動了碰他的心思……」Barry開口，卻只被用力扯向前，讓他幾乎與年長極速者鼻碰著鼻。

　　「你就會怎樣？穿越回比現在更早的時間，用同樣有勇無謀的計劃阻止我？你還不明白嗎，傲慢的男孩？贏的 _總是_ 我。」Eobard抓著Barry的臀部將他拉近，陰莖對準他黏滑濕潤的後穴。他抓得Barry生痛的手令男孩難以動彈分毫，無論他如今在Eobard懷中多麼竭力掙扎。

　　「我是你 _永遠_ 無法超越和逃脫的人。我是你血管裡的閃電。我是你極速的心跳。讓你如此 _特別_ 的每一樣東西都是我賜予你的。」Eobard對著他低吼，雙手憤怒震動著。可怕的剎那間，Barry害怕這個男子會打破他不傷害Barry的承諾。但隨即Eobard笑了笑，傾身向前咬了咬他的耳垂。

　　「我是你的開端你的終結。」Eobard直接在Barry耳邊低語，害對方儘管竭盡全力克制，仍然又恐懼又期待地顫抖。「而我會確保此時此刻，你感覺 _得到_ ，Barry Allen。」一道閃電嚓地劃破空氣，Eobard凝聚全身每一絲神速力將Barry壓上自己的陰莖。雖然充份準備過，Barry還是驚得痛叫出聲，淚滿盈眶，他向男人怒目而視。Eobard對著他露齒一笑，圓鈍的指甲狠狠插進對方背部，害Barry發出痛苦嘶聲。

　　「現在是時候找點樂子了，只要你準備好隨時可以，Mr. Allen。」他對著年輕極速者冷笑。他暗示的事令Barry臉色一變。

　　「該死的不行。」

　　「那麼好吧。」更多電流滋滋劃過空氣，Eobard推起Barry，然後又重重落下，讓他將自己的陰莖全根吞沒。Barry再次驚慌哭叫出聲，當Eobard有意再抬起他，他就自行以極速推動自身升起降下。

　　「噢， _非常_ 好，Barry，你總是學得很快。」隨著Barry開始用較合理的節奏讓自己上下吞吐對方的陰莖，Eobard說道。Barry繼續騎著男人的陰莖之際，感覺又再開始迷失於動作帶來的快感。如今Eobard沒有每五秒出言侮辱，Barry就看得見對方有多英俊了。他漆黑的頭髮微微豎起，額頭薄薄一層汗珠。沒戴眼鏡，那雙湛藍得不可思議的眼睛凝視著他，目光揉合欣賞還有憎恨。

　　沒有考慮過去幾分鐘的殘暴，Barry湊上去用粗暴的吻奪去男人的唇。第一次。Eobard似乎對Barry的舉動感到非常驚訝，哪怕只有一秒。很快他就回吻，舔進Barry嘴裡，像個飢餓的男人。Barry允許了入侵，放慢動作變為淫靡的碾磨。Eobard貼著他的嘴哼了一聲，卻繼續親吻Barry，仿佛他是世上最珍貴的寶物。如今Barry沒那麼心心念念對男人的仇恨，他就感覺得到兩人之間神速力連繫的力量仿如生命實體。現在Barry每次套進Eobard的陰莖，紅黃的火花就在他們身周飛舞。

　　「美麗，對不？」Eobard貼著他的嘴喘息道，順著Barry目光看去。Barry點點頭，安坐Eobard大腿片刻。Eobard雙臂環抱Barry，將他摟到胸前。他們貼得太近了，Barry感覺得到年長極速者的心跳就和自己一樣快。

　　「但是……」Eobard輕聲道，用手撫過Barry後背。「我相信總有進步空間。」Eobard迅速帶著他劃過房間，將Barry狠狠撞到牆上。Barry還沒來得及適應新姿勢，Eobard就將陰莖推進他體內，開始用盡全力抽送進出。Barry尖叫出聲，指甲深陷Eobard的肩膀作為支撐，男人控制了全盤節奏。

　　「說你是我的。」Eobard命令道，瞳孔擴張，帶著慾望以及兩人能力聯合的驚人力量。力度粗暴得Barry又是愉悅又是痛苦地啜泣，卻拼命搖頭。

　　「不……我、我不會。」Eobard重重咬了Barry的頸作為回應，在蒼白的肌膚上咬出憤怒的標記，標記褪去的速度一如他烙印時那麼迅速。

　　「你可以，你亦會，否則我向你保證你哪裡也去不了。你會留在這裡待在原位。對我們的故事來說真是完美的結局！真正的問題是，我應該將你關在這裡作為我的囚犯，還是把你囚禁我家中用鐵鍊鎖在我床上？」Eobard低吼，繼續向Barry的頸猛攻，身下推進變得瘋狂。

　　「我必須回到屬於我的時間，Thawne。」抽插之間Barry勉強道。「就算是你也承受不起時間線徹底改變的風險。」

　　「你確實會回到屬於你的時間，速度快得超乎你想像。但首先，告訴我你是我的。」 Eobard堅持。Barry注意到他明亮的藍色雙眸如今發出帶著電流的灼熱紅光。

　　「我……我是你的。」Barry艱難嘟嚷道。

　　「再說一遍。」Eobard命令，雙手在Barry大腿下繃緊。

　　「我是你的。」Barry嗚咽。他開始眼冒黑點，全身都威脅著要臣服於男人猛攻之下。紅黃閃電如今狂亂失控圍著兩人旋轉。

　　「再說一遍！」Eobard吼道，開始對速度失去控制，身形時而模糊時而清晰。

　　「我是你的，我是你的！」Barry哭叫出聲，仰起頭撞上了牆，射了出來。Barry高潮緩緩過褪去之際，Eobard繼續操進他體內。他伸出一隻手溫柔放上Barry的臉頰，拇指輕輕摩挲同時身下狠狠插入。

　　「對，Barry Allen，你是 _我的_ 。我創造了你，不久的將來，我會了結你。不過不用擔心，我親愛的 _甜美的_ ，閃電俠。我會確保過程迅速。你幾乎感覺不到。」Eobard嘲笑道。Barry緊緊閉上雙眼，躲避Eobard溫柔的手。幾下衝刺之後，Eobard就一聲低吼射在Barry體內，然後一動不動。

　　房間一片寂靜，除了他們攙和的呼吸聲。Barry的頭還是扭到一旁，即使是當Eobard拔出，勾起響亮的吧嗒吧嗒水聲，將Barry放到地上。Barry把戴著手銬的手腕扭回身前，他們相互凝視了好一段時間。Barry一道閃電劃過房間，套上內褲和牛仔褲，無視Eobard的精液仍然從後穴滴落。Eobard略微冷淡地審視著他，亦迅速穿戴整齊。

　　「我給了你你想要的，Thawne。」Barry厭惡地瞪著那個男人。「現在你得給我公式的答案。」Eobard點點頭，小心謹慎走近Barry。

　　「是的，我想我可以幫助你解決你的小小公式。」Eobard輕輕道，縮短兩人距離。他停了下來，迅速伸手鉗住Barry的下巴。這次，Barry抵抗了退縮的衝動，直直碰上對方熾熱的目光。

　　「但記住這點， _閃電俠_ 。如果我發現你在這裡危及我的計劃，我會毫不猶豫殺死所有你愛的人，用你想像得到最殘暴的方式。」Eobard彎身在Barry額頭印下輕輕一吻，才轉身離開時間穹頂，留下Barry自己一個。


End file.
